Clause and Effect
by greentbag
Summary: Relena doesn't think it's possible to have a relationship with Heero and she has a laundry list of reasons to back her up. At number one? The fact that he's her boss. After spending some time with him that reason isn't holding up, but it's the easier than admitting the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Clause and Effect

Chapter One.

Happy Holidays or Merry Christmas depending on your views on the season to everyone and anyone reading this.

Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Fifty Shades of Grey, and every other movie or book I've read about a woman and a man in a complicated relationship.

* * *

Standing in the doorway, Relena looked down the expanse of the open office. It was a large open square which underlined the word open concept. There was frost spray painted in the corner of the windows as if it was at all necessary considering it was due to snow soon, a variety of Christmas garlands stretched across the ceiling in a range of styles and textures not to mention lengths. Some were lighted and decorated, some foil and others fur. It was a mess, but she didn't want to rain on others' parade. So, every year she grinned and bore it. This year would be no different.

Shrugging off her grey pea coat Relena tentatively entered the large open space but she didn't get much further than the coat hangers in the entryway. The further she went, the more ridiculous the everything looked. She blinked against the onslaught of colour and cheap decorations.

In all, there were five Christmas trees, four in each corner and one in the middle of everything. And all this was complemented by the colorful and unique works of art that each person created in and around their individual cubicles.

It was a sight to behold but Relena wasn't nearly interested in any of it, she'd rather just look past all of it. Instead, she was training her eyes for what lied beneath. Some were in plain view, while others were strategically placed like traps lying in wait for unsuspecting prey.

It was difficult at first, amongst all the other flowery decorations but this was a skill she'd honed in a matter of days last Christmas, the day after they had finished decorating to be precise when she had been caught at off guard by beard and mustache and it hadn't been Santa Claus. The memory brought an uncharacteristic curl to her lightly shaded pink lips. For the rest of that day her mouth had itched and for some strange reason, it reoccurred every time she saw a beard. Which was often.

With fluid grace and a little acrobatic skill, Relena avoided everything that looked like a plant and everything that had a beard as she made her way to her own cubicle which was, when compared to everyone else's, painfully underdressed. One shiny foil garland which spelt out Merry Christmas was all she'd done and which hadn't been enough for her neighbour Dorothy who was in the cubicle next to her and who was amazingly her friend despite the other woman's unapologetically bitchy attitude. The platinum blonde took it upon herself to string lights across the top of the partition which separated them. Cubicles, which were unique when compared to other floors of the building. Unlike other offices which had the standard white cubicles, their floor was bright and alive with colour green and orange to be precise which, now, wasn't melding well with the Christmas decorations. But woe to the person to mention it though. So, no one did. Instead, outsiders, namely, finance and sales had developed a code for anyone who made any inquisitive glances or who appeared to be on the verge of a disastrous remark. 'Marketers', it was the one-word description that was either a compliment or an insult, but it was what the others in the company said whenever they came to the floor or when the conversation about the décor came up. Whichever it was, just saying that one word would have people nodding their heads in understanding followed but an abrupt change in topic.

After powering on her computer Relena did a quick swivel in her chair to surveil her surroundings. She needed to assess the traffic from her cubicle to the break room, the number of people in the break room and anything or anyone seemingly a threat to her lips. She needed this coffee run to be quick. The only place she felt absolutely safe was inside her own box. Out there, anything could happen.

It was an Olympic sprint Bolt himself would have been proud of and in less than five minutes she was back to her desk and still in one piece, if just slightly out of breath. She steadied herself and breathed, the scent of coffee aided her relaxation attempts. She had made it without any kissing incidents, but her speed meant she was now in time to hear another rendition of silent night by passing carolers.

Relena rolled her eyes. She didn't mean to be a Scrooge, but they sang the same song, using the same people, every year. Shocking how they didn't improve.

"Why do you hate Christmas?"

"I don't hate Christmas." Relena corrected as she watched Dorothy adjust her red wrap dress. It was Dorothy's holiday dress for the colour and for the treats. 'Because Santa gave more generously when he had nice cookies to look at.'

"Why do you wear that, you can barely keep those things in." Relena waved a hand at her friend's more than ample bosom.

The most innocent of giggles flitted through Dorothy's lips. "Forgive me if I don't 'take fashion advice from you dear."

Relena looked down at herself, her green silk blouse, khaki trousers, and brown shoe. It was decent work attire. A fact she made known to Dorothy, who wasn't buying it. "Anyway, I don't hate Christmas, just Mistletoes."

"You hate being kissed?"

"By people I have no attraction to? yes."

"And by people with beards?" Dorothy was cruel.

"You would've been upset too if it had happened to you."

Dorothy made to respond but a deep laugh sliced through the office and their conversation. At the far end of the room standing by one of the Christmas trees, two temps both young and brunette laughed heartily with a much bigger, much louder male. Aaron. A graphics wizard, average height and build with chestnut brown eyes and narrow nose framed by a thick black hair trifecta.

Relena glared until her eyes burned. What she wouldn't give to switch his shampoo with hair remover. She shook her head, no need to be naughty this close to Christmas instead she returned her attention back to Dorothy who was grinning wildly. Which was always cause for concern.

"What?"

Dorothy didn't respond, she did raise her index to her lip and smiled more. It was then Relena realised she was scratching.

* * *

Relena sat up straighter in her leather chair to stare at her surroundings, this time not because of decorations or unruly beard hairs. Everyone was on their feet, except for her. Running, shuffling, packing, straightening. It was a cleaning frenzy.

"What's going on?"

Dorothy pushed her chair slightly to the side to peer around the partition at her. "Did you forget, some of the execs are visiting the offices for the Christmas holidays not to mention the staff functions."

And by staff functions, she meant the end of year social gatherings, costume parties, award dinner and secret Santa exchanges. Everyone enjoyed them and even looked forward to them, herself included. Every year though the execs rotated. The only constant was the head honcho himself otherwise it was a toss-up who would be attending. Max Media was a large media company with agencies across Europe and Asia still they managed to make it feel much more condensed and familial.

Odin Lowe owner extraordinaire made it his business to visit each office at least once a year. Personable and friendly he was highly regarded by his employees, his allies, and his rivals. The first time she had met him, Relena had only been with the company for a few months and he instantly recognised her as a newcomer.

She'd been impressed with his ability to remember names and faces despite the size of the company. Her greener years, as she called them. It was the only way to explain the ridiculous amount of nerves she'd had just to shake his hand. But he's made her feel at ease, even went as far as telling her what he called an inside joke. Apparently, Max which was short for Maxwell, Odin's brother's last name was chosen over his since Lowe Media didn't sound like something people would want to pay for.

It hadn't been all that funny, but Odin cracked up at his own joke to the point of tears in his eyes. Secretly she suspected he was crying because they didn't use his name, that was her version of the inside joke. "Who's going to be here this year?"

Dorothy stood from her seat to get a better view of the door. "Odin of course."

"Of course."

"And his son and nephew."

"How do you know?" Relena didn't mean to sound so panicked and she hoped and prayed it only sounded that way to her own ears.

"They just walked in."

Relena didn't want to look, but she needed to confirm that her space was about to be invaded by him. Before scanning the room for the face she already knew she was going to see, she found it necessary to give herself a firm pep talk. She was fine, everything was fine, and this wasn't an issue. Pep talk complete she stood, confident, back straight, fists curled. She could do this, she could meet him, face to face, without incident.

"Ms. Darlian."

Except at this distance.

Why was he so close? She could smell him and taste him, if she tried. Her pep talk fizzled away and with it went her confidence. She faltered and gaped. How could she not? His voice, deep and rich, body lean and muscular and the most intense unwavering gaze.

"Mr. Yuy. Always a pleasure." Dorothy answered for the both of them or so Relena chose to believe since her mouth wasn't cooperating. Thankfully he was making rounds so after a quick handshake with Dorothy and an annoyingly smug smile for her he left.

"What's wrong with you. You're acting like you've never met him before."

It was difficult to take Dorothy's reprimand to heart considering the other woman's eyes were still glued to his back, and probably much further south of that. "Right."

"I don't blame you though he's scrumptious. Too bad he's off limits.

"Off limits?"

"Relena you minx, do you have a thing for the boss?"

"No. Course not."

* * *

Two days. She'd made it two days working in the same building with Heero Yuy. She had clearly overreacted about the entire thing. She hadn't run into him at all, he'd made no attempts at seeing her and she definitely wasn't about to make any attempts to see him.

She sighed in relief as she stepped into the elevator. Worrying over nothing. Silly. She relaxed more and more as the elevator climbed to the tenth floor where her office was located. It had stopped on the way up for a few people but now she was alone. When it dinged for the third time on the ninth floor Relena waited patiently for the newcomers to enter.

"Hi there." Duo Maxwell was a ray of sunshine standing next to a much more reserved Heero Yuy. She thanked heaven he was there.

"Good morning. Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Yuy."

"Please just call us Heero and Duo." He pat Heero on the shoulder. "Right?"

"Right."

Relena wondered if anyone ever cleaned the elevator, there were wisps of dust and cobweb growing in the corners of the cart and she didn't appreciate having to stare at dust now that she couldn't afford to look anywhere else.

"Looking forward to the costume party?" Duo looked over his shoulder so there was no confusion who he was talking to.

"Uh, yeah. It's always a lot of fun."

"So I keep hearing. Missed it last year was sent to London instead." He looked to Heero. "Hey, you went last year, didn't you? I'm surprised you're here again this year. Wasn't it Wufei's turn?"

"He couldn't make it."

"Right." Duo looked back at her and winked which made Relena thoroughly uncomfortable and suspicious.

When they exited the elevators Duo and Heero parted and Relena saw her chance.

"You told him?"

Heero stopped but he didn't fully turn to face her she was gifted to only half of his face. "So, you're speaking to me."

She was prepared for his evasion, but she wasn't about to drop it. "You told him?"

"Told him what?"

Relena hesitated she didn't want to say it out loud, but he was going to play dumb until she did.

"Told him what Relena?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Heero stood in the middle of the office, he was quiet, calm and still fascinatingly intimidating. He had a commanding presence, not at all hindered by the way his body looked in tailored material. A presence that meant that when he began to speak. Everyone stopped to listen.

"Pixel seems to be getting cold feet about the campaign. They claim their financial analysts have found deficiencies in the way the money is being spent and the lack of revenue they're earning. They want to meet with us to discuss a budget adjustment. I need someone familiar with the account."

It didn't sound much like a question, so everyone just waited for him to announce his choice.

"Relena."

Not the choice she had expected.

"Yes, sir."

"We leave in ten."

* * *

"You've been to these meeting before yes?" Heero asked as they walked through the doors of Pixel Global.

"Not often. That's why you shouldn't have chosen me."

* * *

Heero and Relena sat for nearly forty-five minutes while the Manager rambled on about his concerns. It was obvious that he wasn't there to negotiate. His mind was made up and this was his goodbye speech before he pulled the plug on their working relationship.

Relena stifled a yawn. The entire scenario was boring her to tears, made worse by the fact that the man talking was doing so from an uninformed position.

"You achieved thirty-seven percent increase in sales the first year with us. Growth has been exponential ever since. By the second quarter of this year, you had earned twice the revenue of the entire previous year.

The presenter paused to regroup and take to replenish the fluids he was so actively losing over the course of the presentation.

Heero took this time to lean over to her. "That's why I chose you."

They left the meeting having reassured their clients of that they were the right choice and instead of having a reduced budget or worse losing the account they'd managed to talk the poor guy into increasing it by ten percent.

It had been frightening and exhilarating. Who knew a boardroom could be such a rush, but she figured that had something to do with the fact that things had gone in their favour. She was still on her high when Heero had suggested lunch and it had taken her a few minutes to realise that she had agreed before she had known what she was doing.

"Don't pat yourself on the back. That could've gone either way." As she spoke Relena took great care to avoid looking at him. Settling instead, on appreciating the white and black contrast of the urban restaurant. Even the plants were of the same colour.

"No, it couldn't."

"Yes, it could. I don't need you being nice to me because…"

"Because?"

She was forced to look at him. "Stop that. You already know."

"I really don't."

"Ok, so we had sex once." Just saying the sentence made her leg twitch involuntarily. "Stop using it as—"She trailed when he held up four fingers. "Those don't count they happened on the same night."

"A thousand lightning strikes on the same night only counts as one?"

"That's different, that's science. Point is, I don't need special favours or you being nice to me or you looking at me or you at all."

"Is that what you tell yourself." He slid a finger across her knuckles. "Relena, your lying to yourself. Worse you're lying to me."

She shifted in her seat. "I'm not."

"Hmm, squirm all you want, that itch isn't going to go away." He leaned over the table. "It hasn't for me."

* * *

Curse that stupid meeting and the stupid boss that invited her. Her lunch was great, the food amazing but the conversation had left her hungrier than it should have. It was almost three and she really hadn't gotten any work done. Every time she saw the number four her legs crossed. It was bad enough having to avoid beards but now she had to avoid four? Life wasn't fair.

She went to the break room for a quick snack to distract herself but all that accomplished was giving her more time and space to daydream about the night she spent with Heero. They had run into each other at the costume party talked and even danced. But that was nothing new, there'd been other occasions where they had been friendly toward each other, shared jokes, had lunch but this night was different, at least in hindsight. She'd gone as an elf and he had worn his usual tux because Heero Yuy apparently doesn't do costumes. After two hours they'd left went to one or two clubs then back to his hotel. The next memory she had was a kiss, hot and aggressive, followed by the quick wild sex pinned to the door, then slow sensual sex on the floor.

Relena hit her head on the overhead cabinet to knock the thoughts loose to no avail. It just reminded her of being hoisted onto the kitchen counter and an exquisitely skilled tongue.

Not good.

She took stock of herself, her legs pressed tightly together and the small abrasion on her bottom lip where she had been biting and shook her head. She needed another pep talk, a gentle reminder.

"Boss' son, boss' son, boss' son."

But her own mind was betraying her. That doesn't make him off limits. "It's not like he's my boss."

"Talking to yourself?"

Dear god. Relena sent up a silent prayer that he wasn't there. Being this close to Christmas had to get your prayers answered. Right?

She turned. Wrong.

There he was, again. Intruding. No jacket, no tie, no top button. "How much of that did you hear?"

Two long strides and he was nose to nose with her. "It's not like I'm your boss."

When did saliva become so difficult to swallow?

"Relena?"

Relena jumped away from Heero and she knew she probably looked like a kid who just got caught in the cookie jar. She looked to Heero who was still the picture of calm. The only part of him that had moved at the intrusion was his eyes. Which if she wasn't mistaken looked slightly annoyed.

Dorothy stood in the doorway, the initial shock on her face dissipated behind a well-schooled mask. "Phone call."

"Ok."

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the call and Relena was still trying to prolong it. There was a minuscule chance that if she stayed long enough Dorothy might forget what she just saw. She didn't believe that of course, but she needed the extra seconds to prepare for the onslaught she knew was coming.

Cradling the phone to her hear Relena looked up to see Dorothy leaning against the partition. Relena nodded her head trying to keep up with the conversation on the line while simultaneously trying not to be affected by Dorothy's menacing stare.

"Give it up Relena, I know your call ended five minutes ago."

Damn these light-up phones, was it really necessary for people to know which line was in use?

"What was that?" Dorothy asked, finger pointing to the break room just in case Relena had somehow forgotten.

Relena had only two options. Play dumb or own up. "What was what?"

"In there. You." Dorothy held up one index. "Him." She held up the other index, then brought the two together. "Together."

Relena sighed. There was no playing dumb with visual cues like that. "That was nothing."

"I can't believe you're going to lie to me this close to Christmas. What would baby Jesus think?"

Relena angled her head slightly. "Really?"

Dorothy propped both hands on her hips. "Really."

"It was nothing like you said he's off limits. Right?"

"Are you asking me because you don't know or because you do?"

* * *

It was time for lunch, in actuality, it was past lunchtime and Relena was starving. She had been so focused on what she'd been doing she forgot all about eating. How that was possible she didn't know but if it hadn't been for Dorothy she probably would have fainted, hit her head and ended up on YouTube.

At first, she had tried to object but Dorothy was not one to lose an argument and Relena didn't have the strength to try her luck. So, the two reached a happy medium. Relena would eat, but she wasn't going to leave the building to do it.

So, to the ground floor vending machine she went. At least she was trying to, but the elevator was taking its sweet time. And when it did arrive, it wasn't empty.

Relena stepped into the elevator quickly almost clumsily and remained with her back to the lone occupant. But she could feel his eyes on her and she couldn't ignore it any longer. "You know if my hair catches fire, it'll be because you're staring at the back of my head."

"Turn around."

"Don't want to."

Rookie mistake. She should've known to keep her eyes on him at all times. How else was she supposed to be prepared for his attacks? When his hand encircled her from behind and his nose dipped into her hair she knew she was in trouble.

"Fine don't turn around works for me either way, but then you already know that."

Relena spun around at the innuendo.

Another rookie mistake because now she was face to face with hypnotizing blues and magnetic lips.

She pushed away from him. "Stop it."

She was about to turn away when he grabbed her arm, pinned her to the elevator and captured her lips in his before she could react. And ended it before she came to her senses

"Five days overdue."

Dazed she watched as he straightened his jacket just in time for the doors to swing open and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

"What are we wearing for the costume party? And we, will not, be going as elves."

Relena understood Dorothy's frustration but there were only so many things that said Christmas. "Our options are limited it's a Christmas theme. It's either elves or Mrs. Santa Clause. Unless you have a reindeer costume?"

"Hey ladies."

"Mr. Maxwell." With a little more pitch and they could be a choir.

"I told you to call me Duo."

"Ok Duo. What or who will you be dressed as for the costume party?" Dorothy asked.

"An Elf." Duo waved his hands in the air. "I know, I know not very original, but I have plans on spray painting my hair white." He winked as if his idea was undeniably clever. "What about you?"

"We're stuck."

Relena eyed Dorothy as she spoke. The other woman was pouting, shamelessly, bottom lip protruding two inches from her face, pouting.

Duo rubbed his hands together. "Let's see if Duo can help. Hmm, what do you think of when you hear Christmas?"

Dorothy and Relena looked at each other then took turns naming what came to their minds.

"Elves."

"Reindeer."

"Snow."

Santa Clause."

"Presents."

"Candy canes."

"Candy canes." Duo winked. "I think you'd be pretty appetizing in red and white stripes, a pair of red heels and…. yeah that might be a good look."

Relena wasn't sure but he almost looked to be salivating and after a beat of awkward silence Duo excused himself.

Dorothy sighed loudly. "Did you see how he was looking at me as he was describing that outfit?"- "Like he could lick me from head to toe."

"What happened to off limits?"

"He's a distant cousin that doesn't apply to him."

"Distant? He's Odin's brother's son. That's not distant."

* * *

"Seriously?" Relena hadn't meant to say that out loud but she wasn't sorry about it either. She was in the elevator on her way to collect a package from the front desk but before the doors could close completely a hand shot out and stopped it. A hand, she would discover, that belonged to Mr. Yuy.

"I'm not allowed to ride the elevator because you don't trust yourself in such a small space with me?"

Relena turned away from him the best she could but thought better of it when she recalled the last time she had turned her back on him. She had to keep a close eye on him at all times. Was hard-work but a girl had to do what a girl had to do.

Standing there with his arms folded in a dark blue suit that at first glance appeared black, white shirt no tie and immaculately shined and polished black shoes it was hard to find a reason not to like him.

He threw a sideways glance at her, a glance that told her he knew she'd been looking.

She rolled her eyes and began to grumble.

"That's a bad habit, talking to yourself."

"You're a bad habit."

"What?"

"Nothing." Relena slapped a hand over her mouth. She had to get a handle on her mouth before it got her into trouble. From her corner of the elevator, she peaked at the display to check their progress. Fourth floor. Not much further to go. Soon she'd be free.

Soon she'd –

The cart jolted to a halt, only then did she register that he had moved.

"What, did you do?" Relena tried her best to sound annoyed but her shallow breaths made it impossible.

"I stopped the elevator."

Relena glared. How could one person be so at ease with himself? He had no qualms admitting that he'd basically just kidnapped her.

"This isn't an episode of grey's anatomy. You can't just corner me in the elevator whenever you feel like it."

Heero smiled as he approached her. "No, this isn't greys anatomy, this, is actually happening."

He kissed her without laying a finger on her it was light, tentative and infuriating. She threw her hands around his neck fusing their bodies together. She knew that shouldn't have been her reaction but she didn't care, not yet.

She was tugging him further and deeper into her mouth, the unexpected aggression catching him off guard. He braced one hand on the back of the elevator to steady them the other slid under her skirt and into her in one fluid motion. The wetness he found there robbed him of whatever semblance of self-control he was trying to hold. She knew by the way he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her off the floor and by the guttural moan that hummed deep inside his throat when she wrapped her legs around him. He kneaded her breasts while overpowering her mouth. When he undid her blouse her back arched in response it was an open invitation he didn't miss and didn't hesitate to accept. His tongue licked her hardened nipples softly, before sucking hungrily at the mounds. Relena's head lulled back against the cold metal cart. Lost in the sensation. It was exactly as she remembered or maybe a little better.

* * *

It must've been thirty minutes at least that they were gone, yet no one seemed to notice. Not even the ever vigilant, private-I Dorothy. Not that she wanted people to know what she'd done. In fact, shouldn't she be relieved no one was curious? Why was this bothering her? But her suspicions wouldn't be dismissed. And the only way to find out was to go to the source. She'd get the answers along with something else that she had absentmindedly forgotten.

"Why was no one suspicious when the elevator stopped working?" Relena didn't waste time with pleasantries once given the go-ahead to come in and Heero obviously wasn't preoccupied with pleasantries either since he didn't even stop his typing when he responded.

"It needed maintenance."

The wheels in her head started to spin. Maintenance? "No, it didn't."

He looked up at her. "No one else knows that."

"You planned that?" She paused to wait for a denial but what she got was an admission of guilt that came in the form of an unapologetic smile. "I can't believe this."

"Are you mad because I planned it, or are you mad because you did it."

Relena marched to his desk, the effect diminished thanks to the stupid carpet on the floor. "I don't know who you think you are, but my name isn't Meredith. You," She jabbed a finger into his shoulder, "Are no McDreamy and you don't get to walk around with these," She jammed her hands into his jacket pocket to retrieve what was hers, "In your jacket pocket."

* * *

"Who did you get for the exchange?"

Relena and Dorothy looked down at their gifts they'd received from their secret Santas.

"Maggie. You?"

Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Veronica."

"Ouch. What did you get for a woman you hate more than," Relena made air quotes as she continued. "A rip in a newly bought pair of stockings."

"I got her tickets to a production of Cats."

"That's not so bad."

"She's allergic to cats, it was either that or get her a real one. What did u buy for Magz."

Sometimes Dorothy worried her. "Perfume."

Dorothy wrinkled her nose.

"What? You can't go wrong with fragrance."

"It's the gift that requires the least amount of thought whatsoever. I can't begin to tell you how much thought I put into my gift."

Relena snorted. "No doubt."

"Are you going to open yours now or later?" Dorothy asked.

"Is that a question?'

Dorothy picked up a pair of scissors and handed Relena a box cutter. "Shall we?"

Relena shook her box, a bad habit she'd had since childhood and hoped it was nothing to break.

"Bet it's a book." Dorothy teased.

"Bet it's a perfume."

She peeled open the gift wrap and unceremoniously dismantled the box inside.

She and Dorothy both held looks of surprise but Relena knew it was for totally different reasons.

"What the hell is it?" Dorothy asked.

"It's a manga."

"A what?"

"An anime comic-ish"

"Whoever bought you that should be shot."

Relena smiled, she knew Dorothy wouldn't understand if she explained it. Dorothy was more earrings and designer bags. A gift like this would have been thrown at the giver's head.

* * *

Relena made it a point to work late that evening. She wanted to speak to Heero without an audience. After everyone had left she walked into Heero's office, at this hour the door was wide open probably because he thought he was alone.

"I thought secret Santas were supposed to be anonymous."

He leaned back in his chair and gave her a quizzical look.

"I know it was you who bought that gift."

"Have you considered the fact that you just want it to be me?"

"No, so just admit you bought it and I'll be out of your hair."

"You win, I bought it."

"Thank you. Now as per our deal." Relena pivoted on her heels but she didn't make it out the door before he made a counteroffer.

"Have dinner with me."

"Hasn't anyone told you, you don't give to get?"

"You could say no."

"How could I say no to the guy that buys me limited edition manga. Just promise me nothing awkward or sexual or anything like that."

The pair headed for the elevator and Relena couldn't hide her hesitancy nor he his smile.

"Where are we going to eat?"

"My apartment."

"Nothing awkward or sexual, you promised."

He smirked. "I didn't."

* * *

"How did you know which one to buy." There were several hundred books that would describe how unladylike it was for her to be talking with a mouth full of shrimp, unfortunately for them, she hadn't read any. Relena knew she had disclosed part of her geek side to him in one of the conversations but she didn't think he would remember.

Despite have a large dining table and chef's kitchen, they had set up dinner on the living room floor.

"You told me, that night, that it was the only one missing from the collection."

Relena paused mid-chew. "What? Why would we have been talking about manga? I mean how much could two people possibly share in less than a day?"

"I can't answer that without being awkward or sexual."

Relena rolled her eyes. "Do you read any manga?"

"No."

Relena scowled. "Do you watch anime?"

"Don't care for it."

"Just when I thought we could be friends."

Her laugh died suddenly casting the room in an abrupt silence. "Oh my god how's your mom."

When she revisited that night, her memories were usually more of what they did and less on what they'd said but his comment jarred her more than convenient memory to recount one important detail. His mother had been ill at the time of the party and he was not feeling very festive.

Relena didn't know how she could forget that and she could only watch as his body stiffened, and his face went blank. "I'm sorry, I should-

"She' s fine. Thanks for asking a year later."

She threw a pillow at him. "Jerk."

"What is your favourite anime?"

"It's not like you'll know, you don't watch it."

He shrugged.

"Hmm, so many to choose from, would I be too much of a girl is I said sailor moon?"

"Yes."

Relena laughed. "What tuxedo mask was hot."

"Leave it to estrogen to fall in love with a fictional character."

"Whatever, moving on. Favorite book?"

"Playing 21 questions, are we?"

"Just answer the question."

He took a swig from the bottle in his hand. "The art of war."

"Really? I don't even consider that a real book."

"It is." He tilted the bottleneck in her direction with an expectant look on his face.

"Hmm, Too long a Sacrifice."

Seeing the slightly confused look on his face, Relena elaborated. "It's a beautiful love story about a woman who gave up everything, so the love of her life could have his dream job."

"No comment."

Relena laughed, she wasn't at all surprised by that response. "Your turn, ask me a question. Correction. Ask me a 'what's your favorite' question."

"What is your favorite movie."

Relena grinned wickedly. "Fifty shades of grey. Didn't read the book but definitely watched the movie. You have some things in common with him."

"I'm not an insecure man with the need to dominate women to bolster my own ego."

"He was not insecure. Unbelievable, where would you get that? He was …. Relena thought of a word 'controlling, obsessive,' somehow those words did nothing to challenge Heero's theory. "He was sure of what he wanted? Leave it to testosterone to ruin a beautiful story. Don't tell me, your idea of a good movie was 3000?"

"Last of the Mohicans."

"Seriously everything you've listed is about war and fighting."

"I believe in fighting for what you want. Life doesn't hand you anything."

"Some battles aren't worth fighting."

Heero shook his head. "That's usually the rhetoric of people standing on the sides line, afraid to fight."

"No, it's the view of the objective observer who can deduce that the sides involved don't realise that they're probably fighting over something ridiculous. Or at the very least ignoring a much better solution." Relena could feel her chest tightening and her face heating. This was a good time to change the subject. "Next question!"

"Why has it taken you a year to speak to me."

"Not that question."

They stared at each other for a moment but Relena could tell he wasn't going to budge.

"It's not like you've been trying to reach me. We went back to our lives I guess?"

"And now."

"And now…." She stood. "And now I should probably go." She looked at the door then back to Heero who hadn't moved from his position on the floor but instead of leaving she sank into his lap ran her hand through his hair and kissed him.

* * *

"Wow, we really do frequent the same places."

Relena startled at the sound of Duo's voice. He was dressed casually like he'd just come from the gym or was on his way. But who went to the gym at two am?

"Company meeting I wasn't invited to?"

Relena laughed nervously. "No, It's nothing like that. I was just—"

"Relax I know all about it."

Relena's eyes bulged but before she could form any sort of retort Duo was speaking again.

"You leaving? I can give you a ride."

Relena had had second thoughts about allowing him to take her home. A car with license plates that read scythe couldn't be a good omen, but Duo had assured her he was a completely safe driver. So, she relented, she figured he'd lasted this long, so the odds were in her favour plus she really wanted to drive in his car. It was black and shiny and smelt just out the showroom new. Who could resist the scent of new leather?

Relena wanted to ask where he was going. She couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that maybe he was on his way to work out at this hour. She hazard a glance in his direction and thought better of it. Despite his friendliness, he was still her superior and she didn't want to risk saying or asking anything that might offend him. Mostly, she didn't, but there was one question she desperately needed answered, boss or not. "So, when you say you know all about it?"

"I mean the only thing he didn't tell me was your bra size, something about it being T.M.I.

"What?"

"Kidding." Duo pointed to the road. "How far?"

"Weston."

"Oh, does Dorothy live around here?"

"An ulterior motive."

"No no, I like helping damsels in distress. You shouldn't be wandering around by yourself at," He looked at his dashboard. "two am."

Relena wasn't sure she believed him, but she wasn't going to press the issue. He was, after all, in many ways her boss.

"No, she doesn't, she lives over in High Grove."

"Ah, I see. She ever talks about me?"

"I should've known this ride had strings."

"In business, young grasshopper, you learn to seize opportunities as they come."

"I'm not helping you."

"Wait a sec, why am I driving you home?"

"You offered."

"Yeah cause its two in the am. Heero's not the type to let you just leave without making sure you got home safely. Even if you'd had a huge fight he'd still do the right thing."

Relena looked away at the accusation in Duo's eyes.

"He doesn't know you left."

It was more of a statement than a question so Relena didn't feel required to provide a response.

"Great."

They were silent until they stopped at her apartment building.

"You know he's a good guy. If you don't want him just leave him alone."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

The costume party was packed. If ever there was a question about the number of people who worked for the company, it was answered at this particular event. Everyone came out for it.

Relena and Dorothy stuck with Duo's suggestion to be candy canes for the night. Relena donned a red and white striped halter dress that barely covered her rear, a red choker, and red stiletto heels while Dorothy's was a tank green and white dress with a green choker with matching stilettos. They had both decided to let their hair loose, the dresses were short enough, they needed some cover.

"Chad has been admiring you all evening. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

Chad. He was one of the I.T guys at work and not terrible to look at. Emerald eyes, jet black hair and a South African accent. They had gone on a few dates, but it hadn't materialized into anything significant. Still, she didn't want to discuss it. Not now. So instead she shook her head to Dorothy's question. She really wasn't in the mood for this party, but it might be just enough to dislodge Duo's voice from her conscience.

"What's wrong with you? For a split second, I thought you two would be a thing. Then you just mysteriously dropped him and I never…."

Dorothy's voice drifted further and further away from Relena's mind. She was still taking, Relena knew since she could hear the voice beside her, but she couldn't actually decipher what was being said. All her faculties were being used to absorb Heero as he walked in, black dress shirt tucked into black trousers, no surprise. What was a surprise was the woman on his arm.

As if sensing she was staring at him, he looked through the crowd and found her instantly. His face held no expression or feeling not from where she was standing.

Of course, that was going to be his reaction. He hadn't come to work that morning, so she hadn't spoken to him personally or professionally since she had left in the middle of the night. And while her ego wanted to believe his reasons for missing work was about her, deep down she knew better.

Dorothy reminded her of her presence with a sharp elbow into Relena's side "Smile, candy canes are supposed to be appealing."

Relena forced a half smile and followed Dorothy into the crowd.

As usual, Dorothy had been right. Chad had been admiring her. Smiling, winking, sending her drinks. It's not every day a woman is wooed by the Grinch. It didn't take much effort to ignore him at first, especially since her mind was preoccupied with a certain person, but as the night progressed and she saw less and less of Heero, Relena didn't see the need to continue. He didn't owe her anything and she didn't owe him.

At the third wink, Relena went over to the Grinch and asked him to dance. They danced and twirled for nearly two hours, littered with occasional drink runs and bathroom breaks. She had almost forgotten about what's his name and she was genuinely having fun. It made Relena question why they hadn't become a thing as Dorothy had said.

She was about to ask him when he twirled her around, unfortunately in that nanosecond, while her world was spinning her eyes managed to collide with intense blue. Then they were gone as she was captured again back into Chad's arms. That was all it took to steal her joy. The irony didn't escape her.

Relena fanned herself. "I need air."

"Sure."

Chad escorted her out of the dance room and out to a nearby balcony. The heat from so many bodies and all the dancing she'd done meant the cold night's air slammed into her without remorse amplified by the sheen of sweat on her body but quickly remedied by the gallantry of chad who gave her his coat.

"Thanks."

"Why didn't things work out between us?"

Relena didn't have the mental strength for another one of these conversations. "Huh?"

"I thought we'd had fun the few times we went out. Just wasn't meant to be?"

"No, I guess—"

His lips didn't wait for permission before they landed on top of hers. Her first response was to pull away, her second was to kiss him back. Which she did. A taste of something else might be just the cure she needed to purge herself of all things Heero Yuy too bad her conscience had other ideas.

She pulled away from him. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry must be all this dancing."

"Guess you don't want to dance anymore."

"Sure I do."

Another hour of dancing and drinking and Relena was borderline exhausted. Her feet were sore, and her head showed all the signs of an oncoming headache.

"You ok?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," She pressed a hand to her temple. "Let's sit down." She stepped away from him, but she didn't get far before gravity started to assault her.

A strong hand held her steady. "Thanks." She turned to thank Chad for his help but when she looked up Chad was standing in front of her but the hand that held her was next to her.

"She's leaving."

Heero.

* * *

"Stop looking at me like you're judging me." Relena was talking but she was somewhere between murmuring and slurring still she was sure he could still understand.

They were sitting at her breakfast table. Coffee, juice, water and an assortment of drugs laid out before her. On the other side of everything, stoic Heero.

"I had a little to drink ok? It happens."

To say she was feeling exposed would have been an understatement. Despite her obvious hangover, her memory was fully intact. Right down to him holding her hair while she retched into white porcelain.

"Were you leaving with him?"

"No, we were going to sit down."

"Hmm."

"What?" She hadn't meant to raise her voice, but she was irritated and in pain and a whole host of feelings that didn't need to be made worse by accusations and judgement.

"That's what I thought when you went to the balcony."

"Oh," She hadn't been prepared for that. She felt suddenly queasy and while she had a valid reason to she knew it was unrelated. "I, that was an accident. I -" She halted her explanation. Why was she pandering to him? What did she really owe him? They weren't together and probably never will be. He'd eventually get bored chasing her and all this will be over.

"I don't know what you think we're doing, but this," she waved her hand back and forth between them, "Is nothing, we are nothing and I don't owe you an explanation."

* * *

"How was the rest of the party?" Relena asked.

She and Dorothy had gone to the break room to start their day the usual way. Coffee and bagels. She hadn't called or texted Dorothy or anyone over the weekend opting instead to lie in bed and wallow as well as recover.

"Pretty uneventful," Dorothy tapped her spoon to the rim on her glass and Relena knew she had more to add. "Unless you count the hours I spent with Duo."

"The candy cane worked?"

"Like a charm. Head to toe Relena, head to toe." She hummed merrily back to her seat.

* * *

Relena was anxious all day. After her self-imposed withdrawal from life, lots of thinking, reflecting and lifetime movies, Relena was finally ready to admit her wrongdoing. And she needed to apologise before she lost the nerve she took all weekend to muster.

She ran to the bathroom since her bladder was always the first to give way in these situations and headed to the unmarked office. It didn't make any sense putting a name on the door since it was used by whichever exec came to check on the office. She knocked and waited until she was given the go-ahead to enter.

Leaving nothing to chance and not trusting her nerves Relena started to blurt out her apology before she was fully inside. "Heero, before you say anything I just want to apologize—"

"You let your staff call you by your first name?"

Relena turned in the direction of the reprimand. A slightly older woman with auburn hair and thin-rimmed circular glasses leaned against the wall. Her clothing, burgundy single-breasted jacket and matching skirt were crisp, almost military-like.

Relena felt compelled to stand straighter. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"If you're finished with your apology—"

Whoever she was she had no patience or manners.

Relena looked at Heero but he showed no sign of wanting to hear what she had to say. This time she could admit she thoroughly deserved it.

* * *

Stupid bosses, and their stupid offices and stupid soldier women. Relena mumbled into the muffin stuffed into her mouth while she searched her bag for the keys to her car. If she was going to survive this she would need food much sweeter than what the break room had in stock. She needed the good stuff, even if she had to drive through lunchtime traffic to get it. She rummaged around some more before her fingers finally found the familiar locket keychain and hoisted the key from the rest of the contents, but life was never that easy. They slid from her fingertips right under the car.

"Stupid keys."

"Talking to yourself again?"

Relena jumped to her feet her key tightly gripped in hand but in her haste, she forgot to grab her purse which was now on the floor. She stared at Heero for a split second before kneeling, yet again to pick up her belongings. Only this time she had help, another set of hands reached for the strewn items.

Once fully collected they both stood.

"Thanks."

"She's an auditor, not the most agreeable but efficient."

Relena was about to ask him what he was talking about when she realised he meant the woman from earlier. "I don't care who she is."

He shrugged and turned to leave.

"Wait," She caught him by the arm. "I'm really sorry. You didn't deserve that any of it. Not just now and definitely not last weekend. I…. was embarrassed and ashamed and you were judging me and, confession? I just lashed out to make you feel what I was feeling. I had no intention of leaving with him and I…. only kissed him because I thought it would help me forget you."

"I wasn't judging you."

"Yes, you were."

Heero shook his head. "Confession? I was jealous, and my reaction was to make you feel what I was feeling."

"You're messed up."

Heero laughed so deep and throaty she felt it reverberate in her own chest.

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before he walking to his own car.

"That explains everything."

"Chad."

* * *

As soon as Relena returned to the office she dropped two bags of snacks onto the desk, sunk into the chair and face planted.

Dorothy opened the bag and pulled out a box of chocolates. "What's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Relena I'm your friend you can talk to me."

Relena looked up at Dorothy just as Chad walked by, the look on his face this time was anything but admiration.

Which of course Dorothy noticed. "Problem?"

"No."

"This about you and Heero?"

Without warning, Relena jumped out of her seat, grabbed Dorothy by the arm and dragged her to the bathroom. In true spy fashion, Relena checked every stall to ensure they were alone.

"How did you know?"

"Pillow talk, my dear."

"Duo? But you slept with him once."

Dorothy folded her arms and pursed her lips.

"How did I not know this?" Relena asked incredulously."

"Says the pot to the kettle."

"So, all this time you were pretending you didn't know him you guys were—"

"I'm sorry," Dorothy interjected. "Are you telling your story or mine?"

Relena took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry. Ok. Chad saw us hugging in the parking garage."

"So?"

"So now he knows, and he might tell people."

"And? It's no one's business."

"If that's true why are you keeping your relationship with Duo a secret."

"Not my choice. Apparently, Duo doesn't want to rub it in his dear cousin's face considering everything you're putting him through."

"Me? You're the one who said they were off limits."

"Knowing the truth now, do you think I really meant that. Besides, I didn't know about you and Heero then. Bro code and all."

Relena perched on the counter while she processed this additional information. "How do you find this so easy?"

"I don't have a problem with men."

"And I do?"

"You know you do. Maybe it's time to face it."

* * *

Relena slammed the pillow over her head, sure that her body's survival instincts would stop her from suffocating herself. Any inkling to test the theory was short-lived thanks to the phone.

"Hello?"

"What would you say if I said I wanted to see you."

It was getting harder and harder to pretend not to be happy to hear or see Heero Yuy. "I would say no."

"What if I said there was an emergency at the office and I needed to meet with you to resolve it."

"I'd call you a liar." She could hear the smug smile on his face if that was even a thing to hear. "And then I'd ask you what time."

"Thought so."

"Arrogant prick."

"You forget who you're talking to."

"Nope."

He gave a small chuckle through the receiver and she almost wished she was there to see it.

"How was the dinner?"

The last event on the company calendar, the awards dinner. It was elegant as usual and expensive if the champagne was anything to go by. They highlighted good events, awarded employees and staff, presented trophies and vacations. If there was one thing her company understood was motivation.

"It was good. Was surprised not to see you there?"

In reality, she'd been disappointed. She had gotten used to him being around. She looked for him everywhere not that she was going to admit it.

"Miss me?"

"I noticed your absence. Not the same thing."

"I was working."

"That's what they all say."

"Meet with me."

* * *

She'd thought this was a bad idea when she'd agreed. But now standing in the doorway of his apartment while he looked down at her with smoldering eyes, devious smile and intoxicating smell she was positive it was. 'If you don't want him, leave him alone.' Those words had stung, but she was far too indecisive where Heero Yuy was concerned. She either had to step in or step out.

Heero held the door open for her, dressed in nothing but black pajama bottoms. He remained quiet while she stood at the door, half ogling him, half trying to decide whether she was in or out.

She gave him another quick once over then stepped inside. "Why are you pursuing this?"

"Why are you running?" His counter was automatic as if the question had been on his mind the entire night.

"I'm not, I just, I don't know." Relena looked at the floor. She could hear Dorothy's words pushing her to face her fears. The two of them, Duo and Dorothy, were ganging up on her in her head.

"My mother died when I was five, two months later my father put me up for adoption. Not the worst decision maybe he just couldn't cope, guess I can't hate him for it. When I was ten they asked my brother, who would've been twenty-five at the time if he wanted to take me in and he said no. Which I can't blame him for either I mean what twenty-five-year-old wants to take care of a kid? But my therapist, Dorothy, says I have a problem with men that I need to face.

Relena smiled weakly. "Pathetic right? I'm not mad at them, I'm not, and I really should be over it and I shouldn't have said anything. It's stupid. But I can't help it. I can't help but wonder why—you want me?"

The minute the last word left her mouth Relena regretted instantly. Why was she telling him this? She felt stupid and exposed. She turned back to the door. "I should leave."

"Trinity."

Relena paused. Trinity was the first time she had officially met Heero Yuy. A rival agency they had outperformed was taking aim at one of their biggest clients. If they had lost, it would've cost them millions in revenue.

"We negotiated for ten million dollars, in a room of seasoned analyst accountants and auditors and the only one who knew I was lying was you."

She smiled remembering the situation. She had laughed and called him a liar while they walked back to the company car. She had thought that her job was gone, thought that she had crossed a line that she wouldn't be able to recover from, but she'd been wrong. He had given her a curt smile made a remark about a ten million dollar lie and left.

"Desir."

She turned fully to face him now. Desir was the club they had chosen to hide from the world after they left the party.

You'd told me I looked sad while even though we were drinking in a nightclub.

And he had, when she had made the remark she had been part serious, but she wasn't expecting him to confide in her. Initially, he hadn't but alcohol has a way of loosening tongues. Later that night he had told her about his mother being ill.

"You understand me Relena, I don't know how you do but you just do."

"Is that enough? You're impressed now because maybe its new for you but that might wane. Then what's left?

"You're looking for something I can't give you. Nothing is forever. People get divorced after 20 years of marriage. People die. Life has no guarantee."

He was right, and she knew it. But she wasn't ready to let go and trust him. She felt at war with herself. One side of her wanted to risk it, the other part wanted to hide. "What will people say?"

"Why do you care what people think."

"Everyone cares what people think, people who swear not to care, care what people think, even if it's just one person. A parent, a priest, the little old lady that lives two doors down the hall who thinks you're still a virgin."

Heero smiled but said nothing.

"What would your father think?"

He bristled, only just slightly but she saw it. "I don't care."

"Really?"

"Tell me what you think Relena."

"I think, I'm scared."

"I get that, and as much as I'd like for you to stay, I can't force you. You are free to leave if you want to."

"What happens if I leave?"

"I might go on a tirade and fire half the people in your office while I nurse my wounded ego and mend my broken heart. But after that, I won't bother you again."

Relena gaped. "Ever?"

Heero didn't respond.

"What happens if I stay?"

"You've given me every possible reason why this can't work. If you stay I'll give you every reason why it will."

Relena walked over to where he was standing, looking him dead in the eye. "I'm listening."


End file.
